A Meeting of Yellow and Red (The Finale)
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki has been taken by Deidara (of her own freewill). Imagine the things that can go on between the "artist" and the "Red Hot Habanero" a stuck in a cave? Deidara will show, no tell, no explain it all. I don't own Naruto. Deidara's abilities will be further explained in the story.


Summary: Kushina Uzumaki has been taken by Deidara (of her own freewill). Imagine the things that can go on between the "artist" and the "Red Hot Habanero" a stuck in a cave? Deidara will show, no tell, no explain it all. I don't own Naruto. Deidara's abilities will be further explained in the story.

(Inside of the Akatsuki cave): Kushina couldn't see for the life of her. Literally. Where ever Deidara had taken her, this wasn't the proper way to court a lady. Then, for some reason the darkness began to vanish, and she soon found herself inside of a cave, that was filled with dimmed lights. "Hello there, Kushina-Chan", the three Deidara's said at the same time. Deidara wasn't one for using suffixes on women, but in this case, he had to make an exception. She looked like a goddess and her body glistened from the water that he had taken her from. For an added effect, he used one of his spider bombs on the roof, just so the moon would cast its light on to the estranged couple.

There was a nearby bed that was absent of company. "Should we make our way over there?", one the clones offered up an arm. "Absolutely", Kushina took the arm in an instant, and the naked couple brought themselves over to the bed. Just as she was about to get on to the bed, the clone stopped her. "This is where the 'art' begins, yeah", and the clone went from holding her hand, to bringing its hand down to her clit.

"AHH", it felt so good to have that part of body being tended to. But she couldn't but feel like something was off. She opened her eyes and 'asked' a question. "W..Why...", Deidara stopped her with a quick finger to her lips. "Allow me to show you, yeah", and two of the Deidara clones opened their hands open to reveal mouths. _MOUTHS_ of all things.

She was going to say something to herself before Deidara again, cut her off. "Don't worry. After what I've got in stored for you, you'll never be thinking of that awful husband of yours, ever again, yeah", Deidara told her with a smug grin on his face. Albeit, she did care for the wellbeing of her husband and son, right now, all she cared about was herself and Deidara, and that's all that mattered.

The clone that had her by her hips, decided to do a 'little' experiment. While holding her securely in one hand, the clone used his other hand and proceeded to lick the skin of her ass. Ha Ha, that tickles a little", Kushina giggled a little bit. "Oh, really? How about this?", and the clone proceeded to bring its hand over to the crack in her ass. "Oooh, feels...ohhh", Kushina could feel herself getting wobbly.

Deidara wanted more. The other clone put one of its hands on to her clit, and while using the other one to lick at one of her erect nipples. Ahh.. good..so good", Kushina moaned aloud to Deidara. The original one walked up to the naked kunoichi and kissed on the lips and used his one of his hand "mouths", to pleasure the neglected nipple that was bare. With a hand "mouth" in her ass, a hand "mouth" on her clit, both of her nipples. There was only one outcome that would happen. "Oh god, Deidara…I'm close. I'm going to…" Sakura's words trailed off, unable to bring herself to use such words. "It's ok, Kushina. Give in for me. Release for me", the original whispered into her ear. Like an mouse a falling prey to a snake, she had no choice. She released both of her entrances. Both clones got delicious juices, while Deidara took the redheads lips.

The effect was immediate. She could feel her eyes beginning to roll back in her head, at the trifecta of orgasms that went through her body. Her body was nothing more than a heaping mass, and felt like it had no strength left. The two clones looked at Deidara and all three nodded in agreement. Not before letting the leader and Kushina fall on to the bed, waiting for the four of them. "Up for another round, Kushina?", Deidara asked the shocked kunoichi. "But what are you..", was as far as she got before she felt to pillars of flesh entering her ass.

"This is what I originally had planned when I first saw you, yeah", Deidara remarked. "What the blowjob", Kushina asked out of curiosity. "No, to bend you over and fuck the hell out of your ass", at that point, both of the clones began a steady rhythm between them. As soon as one would come in, the other would back out, and vice versa.

They rhythms of cock-banging went on and on, until Deidara's member stood stall and proud. Not needing words, she brought her mouth upon the cock that she'd done a prior blowjob for. Neither one would tell the other who had it better. Kushina, who was having multiple cock being rammed into her ass, or Deidara, who getting the one of the best blowjobs of his life. "Kushina, I'm CUMMING", the blonde rouge ninja shouted to alert his fellow partner.

He couldn't tell if she was answering when she nodded her head up and down to answering him, or if she was trying to get more of him down her throat. "AHH" the pair were screaming at the pleasure they were getting at the same time. The clones from unleashing their loads inside of Kushina, Kushina from having a pair of seven-inches cocks being inside of her, and Deidara from receiving another blowjob from one, Kushina Uzumaki.

Loosing all of their strengths that they had, the two Deidara clones dispersed in a puff of smoke, leaving the original Deidara and Kushina all to themselves. "Do you want to stop, Kushina? Or do you want to go until we know our bodies inside and out?", Kushina was flabbergasted. 'When had she known a man with such high stamina?' Oh yeah that's right, Minato. Since the two were already pasted 'the point of no return', she did the obvious. "Well Deidara-Kun", Kushina started amiss confused look on the Akatsuki's members face. "I say we drop when we stop", Kushina answered, gaining a his trademark smile that she had since grown accustomed to.

"Do you have a favorite position, Kushina?", Deidara asked. If he wanted to do his favorite position, then she should have to the right to have hers as well. Kushina smiled, and for once, Deidara was inclined to fear for his life. She grabbed a hold of his right arm, but not before turning around facing away from him. Deidara was wondering what the meaning of this was, until she began grinding her behind on to his cock.

"Ku..Kushina..this...wow", Kushina had resorted Deidara to nothing more than a heaping mess, as she grinded herself harder and faster. 'Two can play this game', Deidara told himself. Kushina was beginning to wonder what was up with the 'silent' treatment, until she felt a pair of mouth feasting on her nipples. Kushina through her head back and kissed the blonde. Since she wanted to feel more, she grabbed a hold of Deidara's hands and pressed the mouths further into her tits. The grinding became more and more intense as the two of them continued to go at it.

"Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi", Deidara whispered into Kushina's ear and in an instant the two now turned-lovers were brought into a world of black and white. Deidara grabbed a hold of Kushina's waist to steady her as they continued their erythematic dance together. She closed her eyes, feeling Deidara's meat pounding into her time and time again. When she opened them again, she saw that her stomach was bulging. Before Kushina could respond, Deidara beat her to the punch. "I've always had a fantasy of fucking a pregnant woman. When I saw you, I just couldn't pass up the chance, yeah", and began thrust up into her ass with more force.

This couldn't be happening. She crossed an arm across her breasts, while using her other arm to cover her stomach along with her moist private of places. Believing this was nothing more than an illusion.

Deidara was having none of that. He wanted her to see how beautiful she was, even with the bulging stomach she had (thanks to him). The clone moved her arms out of the way, so that he could see her in all her glory. If seeing her behind a tree was an experience, then being inside of her was a whole other one.

The site was defiantly one that would be engrained into his mind until the day he died. The way that her breasts hung from her chest, and the way that her stomach jiggled, was enough to almost make him start foaming at the mouth. The combination of both of his hands sucking her nipples, along with pounding her ass, was becoming almost unbearable.

"Deidara..no more..I can't..", Kushina was now whimpering. She hoped that the blonde ninja wouldn't make due on his promise and rock her world. At the rate that he was going, she would be walking on a limp for the next couple of weeks. The effect was nothing more than a torrential downpour. Kushina's juices flowed out of her, while Deidara's semen went straight into her womb. "Sooo", Kushina started before hearing Deidara finish for her. "Beautiful", Deidara muttered before bringing her head back so he could kiss her again.

After the kiss, Kushina looked forward and saw the there weren't three Deidara anymore, but now, there two. "What happened to one of them?", Kushina asked as she gave a tight tug on Deidara's blonde hair. "Well", Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "I guess one of them, failed to adapt".

Deciding to stay in the position that they were in, the remaining clone used its strength to move said kunoichi's pussy over Deidara's mouth. But not before the clone smirked and quickly delivered four quick smacks to her ass in succession, her ass becoming bright red in the process. Like her hair color.

Deidara began eating her out, while his clone wrapped his hands around her waist, and placed them on her breasts. If what happened when there were three clones ravaging her, then what kind of magic could he do with two? From the multi-tasking that the rouge ninja was doing to her, she could feel her body erupting into a series of undulating spasms that were followed by increased wetness and heat. The fact that he was using his actual tongue, along with the twin tongue's pleasuring her nipples, he sent Sakura into a million tiny pieces.

"Deidara! Oh god…STOP!", Kushina couldn't believe that what he was doing felt _this_ good. The tongue's on her body had dramatic effect on her. "Stop. I beg you...s...s..top", Kushina sobbed to the man that seemed to have his way with her. "Come for me kunoichi," Deidara's clone gently spoke into her ear. "It's ok Kushina", Deidara's clone continued. "Release for us. Show us the essence of your beauty", and the two Deidara's continued to dissect the two sensitive parts of her body. How could she not when he spoke to her like that. If what Deidara had done previously to her had been amazing, this one could only be described as devastating.

Kushina would've hit the bed, but she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist, again. She looked over her shoulder, and saw that was only one Deidara left. They both the sweat dripping off of their faces. 'What now?', Kushina wondered. "I've got one more position I want to do. "After that, we can go to sleep, if you want, yeah", Deidara suggested to the redhead, who looked like she'd been 'sexed' out. Seeing that she didn't have much of choice, she nodded reluctantly.

Kushina moaned at the welcomed feeling of his cock inside of her again. Seeing the way that her breasts bounce up and down, and her thrusting herself back and forth, made his cock go rock hard.

Deidara supported her hips with his hands, loving the show that she gave him. Deciding that she wasn't going fast enough, he picked up the pace and made her go faster on his cock. "Kushina, moan for me, what's my name?", Deidara asked the tired Kushina who had gone orgasm after orgasm with this man. "Deidara. Your name's Deidara, my love", Kushina didn't know how she hadn't past out at this point.

"You belong to me. Me, and me alone", Deidara told her as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. "Deidara. I'll be with you, forever. Forget my ex-husband. I just want you", Kushina told the pyromaniac. The both released at the same time. Deidara caught her, and brought her to his chest, hugging her despite the overwhelming sweat on both of their bodies.

"The sex was that good, huh?", Deidara asked, growing more tired. "Oh, absolutely", Kushina replied before kissing him on the lips, and feeling exhaustion creeping up on her. Turns out that life isn't what you make of it, but what you least expect. Kushina and Deidara were looking forward to what life had planned for them.


End file.
